GOTTA BE SOMEBODY
by Angie Alice Cullen
Summary: Un amor daño su vida y su corazón pero con el tiempo Sofia entendera que nunca necesito a alguien para olvidar sino para vivir.


…¡Nunca te he necesitado para olvidar, te necesitaba para vivir!…

_ ¡Gotta be somebody!_

_This time_

_I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life_

_The one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing_

_I'll know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting_

_Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holdin' my breath_

_Right up to the end_

_Until that moment when_

_I find the one that I spend forever with._

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that._

_'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight_

_And dammit this feels too right_

_It's just like Déjà Vu_

_Me standin' here with you_

_So I'll be holdin' my breath_

_Could this be the end?_

_Is it that moment when_

_I find the one that I spend forever with?_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that._

_'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_You can't give up!_

_Lookin' for that diamond in the rough_

_Because you never know when it shows up_

_Make sure you're holdin' on_

_'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on._

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There has gotta be somebody for me_

_Ohhhhhh..._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?_

_There has gotta be somebody for me out there._

Mientras escuchaba en mi MP3 esta canción que me ha acompañado la mayor parte de mi vida, sin quererlo mi mente y mi corazón se pusieron de acuerdo por una pequeña fracción de segundo y sin quererlo recordé:

Cuando te acostumbras a sufrir constantemente en la vida por cuestiones de amores y desamores vuelves tu corazón tan vulnerable al dolor que cualquier cosa por mas mínima e insignificante que sea te hace un dañe enorme.

Yo, Sofía Ferrer siempre veía el amor como algo doloroso e inalcanzable para mi, siempre que mi corazón lograba algún sentimiento algo o alguien lo hacia desaparecer sin importar el dolor y la tristeza que causara.

Eduardo fue una de esas personas que me causo más dolor y tristeza, me utilizo y jugó conmigo y con mis sentimientos sin pensar en mí ni un solo momento él solo pensaba en lo que quería y en las estrategias que utilizaría para lograrlo.

Me hizo llorar y humillarme hasta tal punto que perdí la confianza en los demás y peor aun en mi misma. Me veía como una persona rechazada y perdedora. Me encerré tanto en mi misma que por ningún motivo dejaba que nadie y mucho menos un hombre llegara a mi vida ya que solo causaría mas y mas dolor.

Vivía una vida llena de temores e inseguridades, una vida oscura y aburrida pero me sentía tan vacía y utilizada que no quería buscar salida ni luz a dicha oscuridad. Pasaba las horas y los días uno tras otro sin ponerle importancia, solo respiraba para no dejar de vivir y no hacerle daño a mis padres que eran la única pared a la que me aferraba. Pasaba de mi casa al trabajo y del trabajo a mi casa. No solo me volví una persona forrada en tristeza sino también en amargura y resentimiento. Llego un momento en el que no me importaba hacerle daño a los demás, salía con uno y con otro chico sin importar nada, jugaba con sus sentimientos de la misma forma como jugaron con los míos.

Un día conocí a un chico llamado Andrés, comenzamos a salir y luego a formar una "Relación", vivimos muchas cosas y llego a hacerme sentir sentimientos distintos y lindos que me llegaron al corazón. Una noche luego de despedirme de él recibí una llamada de Eduardo, no sé como consiguió mi número pero lo hizo y al contestar aquella llamada misteriosa volví a sembrar el sufrimiento.

Hola – dijo aquella voz – Pensaste que algún día te librarías de mí, pues te tengo una noticia… ¡Estas muy pero muy equivocada!

Sabia perfectamente de quien era aquella voz pero tenia que restarle importancia no podía demostrarle lo mucho que me afectaba volver a saber de él.

¿Quién eres y qué quieres? – pregunte tratando de imitar confusión.

No me digas que ahora tu corazón y tu mente no pueden reconocer lo que siempre has querido.

No sé quien eres – dije confundida y algo enojada ya – Dime quien eres y lo que quieres ahora mismo.

Pues te diré lo que tu quieres, quieres estar junto a mi besarme y abrazarme, sentirte amada, protegida, sentir que el mundo desaparece mientras estas en mis brazos y que solo existimos tu y yo sin pasado y sin futuro solo un presente llamado Eduardo.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras me transporte a los momentos que viví con él, aquellos en los que experimente todas esas cosas que él estaba mencionando y me perdí a mi misma, perdí el control y me deje llevar como siempre por todo lo que sentía por él.

Quiero verte y quiero que sea ya mismo a menos que me tengas miedo y no seas capaz de escaparte de tu casa para sentir lo que solo yo te sé hacer sentir.

Sabes que no puedo hacer eso es tarde y obviamente no tengo ninguna buena excusa para salir de mi casa sin levantar sospechas, necesito tiempo por favor.

El tiempo es tu peor enemigo porque sabes que entre mas horas pasen mas tristeza y soledad sentirás, ¡te quiero ahora, ya!...

No puedo, entiéndelo por Dios.

No sabia que era lo que me estaba pasando pero de un momento a otro sentí esa urgencia de estar en sus brazos, de desaparecer todo a mi alrededor, de dejar atrás este maldito dolor, esta maldita soledad. Quería sentirme querida, amada, respetada, protegida. Quería sentir todas esas cosas que hacia un momento el mismo Eduardo había dicho… En pocas palabras lo quería y lo necesitaba a él.

Esta bien entiendo que lo bueno se hace esperar y por esta vez te voy a ayudar - dijo entre risas – Nos vemos mañana, a las 4 en mi casa, sabes perfectamente como llegar.

Era uno de los errores más grande que podía cometer pero cuando te sientes tan acorralada y encuentras una salida por más pequeña que sea nada importa, todo pierde el sentido y solo importas tu y tu felicidad.

Esta bien ya veré que inventare pero estaré allí – dije con un convencimiento que me sorprendió a mi misma.

Una cosa mas- dijo – Quiero que te quedes esa noche conmigo, quiero que ambos seamos felices y recordemos muchas cosas – dejo aparte su tono burlón y tomo una actitud seria.

No sé si pue... – me interrumpió.

Sabes que puedes hacerlo, te voy a estar esperando con ansias necesito tenerte cerca a mi, sentir tu olor y tu presencia. Por favor no nos hagamos mas daño te lo pido de corazón.

Su voz casi desesperada me sorprendió y como siempre me gano. Esta bien ya veré que hare pero mañana estaremos juntos como siempre ha debido ser.

Te estaré esperando – Estas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de colgar.

Al siguiente día invente una fiesta repentina y le dije a mis padres que me quedaría en casa de una amiga ya que era peligroso regresar a altas horas de la noche en un taxi a casa así que era mas seguro si me quedara en la casa de ella. Mis padres aceptaron mi justificación y me otorgaron el permiso no solo de salida a mi dichosa fiesta sino a mi supuesta felicidad, felicidad que sin saberlo no solo me devolvería a mi pozo sino que esta vez me hundiría aun más y más.

A las 4 de la tarde me encontraba en frente de la puerta de entrada a la casa en la que vivía Eduardo, no me atrevía a tocar ni a llamar, estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo y no sé como saque valor y la toque. Al segundo golpe él apareció y me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos sacándome de manera inmediata de mi misma y de este mundo, sin darme cuenta comenzó a besarme y lo último que sentí fue el alivio de mi corazón al sentirme que estaba de vuelta en casa. Que estaba en el lugar al que pertenecía.

No sé como hiciste pero me alegra que lo hayas logrado – sus palabras me interrumpieron y al romper el beso volví bruscamente al mundo del que hacia un momento me habían sacado.

¿Porque lo hiciste? – le pregunte confundida.

¿Por qué hice que? – me respondió igual de confundido.

¿Por qué dejaste de besarme? – dije algo dolida.

Que caprichosa regresaste – dijo sonriendo – Tenia que hacerlo para poder hablarte.

Tienes razón, no solo vine caprichosa sino también un poco tonta, los efectos que dejan tus besos – dije sonriendo.

¿Qué dijiste en tu casa para poder estar aquí? – pregunto.

Le conté la excusa que había inventado en mi casa mientras comíamos algo y pues también hablamos de nosotros de todo el tiempo que habíamos estado separados. De las relaciones que tratamos de comenzar para así tratar de olvidarnos el uno del otro. Me conto cosas que nunca pensé que estarían pasando en su vida, el dolor y la tristeza en la que se había sumergido. Escucharlo hablar era como comparar lo que yo al igual que él había estado viviendo todos estos meses. Pasamos gran parte de la noche hablando y hablando hasta que por fin nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente el sonido de mi celular me despertó y muy confundida me levante a ver quien estaba interrumpiendo este momento tan mágico. ¡Era mi madre!

Hola ma como vas – dije tratando de ocultar el sueño que aun tenia.

Bien Sofí, te llamo para avisarte que tienes que venirte ya para la casa olvidaste que Miguel vendría y sabes que no lo puedes hacer esperar.

Mamá de verdad Miguel puede esperar además cortarme el cabello no es algo tan urgente dije algo molesta – No podía creer que mi peluquero fuera a arruinar este día.

Sofía te di guste dejándote ir a esa fiesta así que hazme el favor y regresas ya a casa y cumples con tus compromisos, ya hiciste venir a Miguel ahora por favor no lo hagas perder el tiempo – mi madre sonó algo molesta así que intente seguirle el juego.

Esta bien mamá desayuno algo y me marcho de inmediato a la casa – dije un poco ya más calmada.

Te espero – dijo mi mamá creyendo lo que le acababa de decir y colgando el teléfono.

Creo que te tienes que marchar cierto – dijo una vocecita a mi oído.

Lo siento olvide algo – dije algo apenada.

Tu peluquero dijo el divertido – No puedo creer que me estés cambiando por él.

No te estoy cambiando por nadie, no seas tonto- dije sonriendo.

Antes que te marches quiero hacer algo contigo – dijo y de inmediato comenzó a besarme.

Me deje llevar por sus besos y trate de no pensar en nada ni en nadie como siempre lo hacia. Sus besos eran tiernos y cariñosos y de un momento a otro se tornaron apasionados y algo más fuertes. Comenzó a lastimarme pero no preste atención solo quería disfrutar de los que serian los últimos besos del día de hoy. Beso tras beso las cosas se fueron calentando y sentí como su cuerpo adoptaba una actitud diferente, lo que comenzó a lastimarme un poco se volvió un dolor mas intenso y eso se asusto. Trate de sepárame de él pero no me dejo, me apretó aun mas contra su cuerpo. De repente mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar y comprendí que él quería algo más que un beso de despedida, algo que yo aun no estaba dispuesta a darle, algo a lo que aun le tenía mucho miedo.

Espera – dije en cuanto sus labios me lo permitieron – No puedo hacerlo.

Claro que puedes – dijo algo molesto – Ahora no me vas a salir con esto.

No te estoy saliendo con nada sencillamente no puedo o mas bien no quiero, déjame – dije y trate de alejarlo de mi cuerpo pero mi fuerza no fue suficiente.

Él en ningún momento dejo ni de besarme ni de hacerme daño. No se alejaba de mi, no me dejaba escapar y ya esta situación me estaba asustando. En un descuido de él logre separarme y mantener una distancia prudente entre nosotros.

Ahora que vas a inventar – dijo molesto.

No voy a inventar nada sencillamente no quiero hacer esto dije molesta y asustada.

Si de verdad me quisieras, si de verdad me amaras lo hicieras. Sabes que es la única forma que me demuestres lo que sientes por mí.

No seas mentiroso, acostarme contigo no demuestra que te ame, yo puedo hacerlo con cualquiera y no por eso puedo amarlo a él también. Tienes que creerme, tienes que confiar en mí y en todo lo que hago por estar a tu lado.

¡Eres una mediocre una conformista y una estúpida! ¡Si no lo haces nunca confiare en ti, nunca creeré que me amas porque para mi la única forma de demostrarlo es esa y si no lo vas a hacer lárgate! – dijo enfurecido – Eres una maldita, o mas bien ni a eso llegas, no eres nada ni nadie. Eres invisible para todos hasta para ti misma. ¿De verdad creíste que volvería contigo, a tu lado? Pues te equivocas solo quería ver tu estúpida cara, quería sentir que podía manejarte y lograr que hicieras lo que yo quisieras. Que te metieras en problemas. Quería humillarte y utilizarte como siempre o he hecho.

¿Nunca has sentido amor por mí cierto? – pregunte confundida.

No te puedo negar que si llegue a quererte mucho. Llegaste a tocar mi corazón pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir me detuve y detuve a mi corazón. Tu no eres nadie no eres para mi o mas bien yo no soy para ti. No eres buena y no llenas el vacío de un hombre. Nunca lo llenaras porque no eres suficiente para nadie.

¡NO DIGAS ESO! – grite con las lagrimas inundando mis ojos – No tienes derecho a decir y mucho menos a hacerme esto, que te estas creyendo…

Tonta, insignificante… Lárgate de una buena vez y que sea para siempre.

Eres un maldito y algún día pagaras por todo lo que has hecho, por todo lo que me has hecho.

¡LARGATE MALDITA! – grito y fue lo ultimo que escuche ese día.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me encerré en mi habitación y seguí ahí durante más de cuatro meses. Mi madre me llevaba los alimentos hasta mi habitación y solo salía de ella hacia el baño cuando tenía que asearme. No hablaba con nadie y cuando mis padres intentaban hacerlo solo decía que me dejaran en paz. Estaba destrozada. Nunca nadie me había tratado como Eduardo lo había hecho aquella mañana. Con los días reflexione sobre el error que había cometido. Me había encerrado en una casa con una persona que solo quería acostarse conmigo, pudo haberme violado y nadie me ayudaría ya que mis padres me hacían en otra parte, en otro lugar. Yo misma me había puesto en peligro, yo misma me pude haber hecho mucho daño… Que tonta había sido, no solo por creer en él sino también a haberme puesto en tal peligro.

Los días pasaron y no salía de mi habitación, perdí a mis amigos a mis compañeros, a mis conocidos hasta estaba perdiendo a mi familia con mi actitud. Nunca quise contarle a nadie sobre lo que había pasado ya que me daba mucha vergüenza que alguien se enterara de como había jugado conmigo. Nada tenia sentido nada importaba y ahora estaba en el mismo pozo pero a una profundidad aun mayor, ahora menos encontraría la maldita salida.

Seis meses una noche mientras dormía, soñé con David mi mejor amigo, él había muerto hacia un año y desde su muerte no había vuelto a soñar con él hasta esta noche. Él me veía con unos ojitos triste y yo sentía tanta rabia por ver su expresión. Solo me miraba fijamente pero no decía nada y esa situación me comenzaba a desesperar.

¡Di algo! – grite en mi sueño.

¿Qué quieres que diga? Lo tonta que eres – dijo David molesto y triste aun.

Mejor no digas nada – dije entristecida al ver como nuevamente me estaban tratando de tonta.

Sofí de verdad no puedo creer que teniendo toda una vida por delante, que pudiendo hacer lo que quieras, que siendo tan joven, bonita, inteligente y especial lleves seis meses de tu vida aquí encerrada sin saber nada del mundo, sin saber nada de los que te quieren sin hacer nada por tu vida – dijo David en mi sueño – No puedo creer como una persona pudo destruir lo que tu has construido por 18 años.

No me digas eso por favor – dije llorando.

Sofía date el valor que te mereces, despierta y sal de este lugar. La vida es muy corta y no puedes pasártela aquí encerrada y aislada del mundo.

Desperté confundida y alterada pensando en las palabras que me había dicho David no solo porque hacia tiempos que no soñaba con él sino por la verdad que encerraban sus palabras. David tenia razón, la vida es muy corta para desperdiciarla encerrada en esta habitación.

Pensé en él, en todo lo que había vivido aun sabiendo lo de su enfermedad. David desde que nació le diagnosticaron leucemia y los médicos le dieron meses de vida. Aun así Dios le otorgo 22 años en los que prácticamente hizo de todo: creció, fue a la guardería, a la escuela, a la secundaria, conoció a muchas personas, hizo muchas obras de caridad, gano todos sus años escolares con honores, se graduó de la secundaria y hasta pudo comenzar una carrera técnica y hasta logro terminarla.

Vivía día a día con una sonrisa en su rostro, nunca dejaba que nada ni nadie le cambiaran su actitud y aunque su enfermedad le causaba mucho dolor él nunca dejaba que los demás lo sintieran. Vivió una vida difícil de hospital en hospital y de medicamento en medicamento pero nunca se dejo vencer y hasta sus últimos días fue simplemente David el sonriente y magnifico David que se convirtió en mi ángel. En aquel ángel que ahora me sacaría de este pozo en el que yo misma me encerré por tonta y por débil.

Esa tarde salí de mi casa a caminar y a despejar un poco mi cabeza, hacia días que no sentía la brisa rozar mi rostro, no veía a las personas, no respiraba el olor de las flores y comprendí todo lo que había perdido en estos meses al mirar el cielo y ver el hermoso atardecer de aquel día. No cabía duda que había sido la tonta mas tonta entre todas las tontas.

En los días que siguieron sin saber como las cosas fueron mejorando y mi mamá me consiguió un empleo en el que conocí personas y poco a poco fui cambiando mi estilo de vida. Me refugie en mi trabajo y en mis obligaciones y así de a poco comencé a enterrar mi pasado aunque mis inseguridades seguía ahí latente.

Conocí a Daniel un chico con el que intente comenzar una relación pero con los días nos dimos cuenta que las cosas no funcionaron y opte por dejarlo así, luego de Daniel conocí a Jhean pero con él las cosas tampoco funcionaron. Lo seguí intentando tratando de encontrar a una persona con la que pudiera compartir mis alegrías, mis tristezas, mis sueños, mis miedos, mis triunfos. Una persona que me brindara cariño, protección, aliento. fuerza. Una persona que me amara y a la cual yo también pudiera amar incondicionalmente. No quería a alguien que me ayudara a olvidar quería a una persona con la cual comenzar una historia, quería y deseaba a alguien con quien comenzar de nuevo, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida, una nueva Sofía.

Los meses pasaron y pues yo aunque no encontraba a esa persona por mas que la buscara seguía respirando y seguía viviendo no solo por mi y por mi familia sino por que David todas las noches aparecía en mis sueños y me daba ese aliento en medio de nuestras conversaciones para así poder levantarme al despertar y seguir adelante.

El día de mi cumpleaños llego igual que todos los años anteriores. Mis padres fueron los primeros en felicitarme y al llegar al trabajo mis compañeros también lo hicieron. Mi jefa quería darme el día libre pero yo le rogué que no lo hiciera ya que prefería ocuparme en mis obligaciones antes que encerrarme nuevamente en mi habitación.

Hola – dijeron a mi espalda.

¿Hola? - respondí confundida.

¿No me digas que no me recuerdas? – me pregunto el chico dueño de aquella voz.

Pues si creo que nos conocimos hace unas semanas en uno de los almacenes si no me equivoco – respondí a su pregunta.

Que buena memoria tienes – dijo sonriendo - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Si no te molesta.

Claro que no y muchas gracias – dije algo sonrojada ya que este chico me hacia sentir algo extraña.

Te puedo invitar a almorzar, tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños.

Más bien como mi primer regalo de cumpleaños.

Que afortunado soy entonces.

Desde ese día comenzamos a hablarnos y a conocernos ya que resultamos siendo compañeros de trabajo. Él se llamaba Héctor y era un chico muy agradable pasábamos horas y horas hablando de nuestras vidas, de nuestros sueños de muchas y muchas cosas a veces hasta sin sentido, lo hacíamos porque nos divertíamos y sinceramente la pasábamos bien.

Sin darme cuenta Héctor había entrado tanto en mi vida que a veces sentía que dependía de él. Cuando no estaba en el trabajo y no podíamos vernos por nuestras ocupaciones me sentía triste como si algo no estuviera bien, como si algo me faltara. Esto comenzó a preocuparme ya que según mi expediente no era nada bueno que me sintiera de esta forma ya que seria peligroso y no quería tener que volver a caer en la tristeza y la soledad.

Hola – me saludo Héctor cuando me lo encontré en el pasillo, él tenia una mirada triste que me hizo sentirme mal.

Hola – le respondí - ¿Puedo saber a que se debe esa mirada de tristeza?

¿Porque no me habías dicho que estabas saliendo con alguien?

Su pregunta me cogió desprevenida y en ese momento comprendí a que se debía su tristeza.

¡Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie! ¿Quien te dijo esa mentira? Yo no puedo salir con alguien que no seas tú porque no me importa nadie más. Solo tu, no sé como pero te has metido y tanto en mi vida en mi corazón y estoy confundida enredada no sé que me esta pasando – deje salir estas palabras una detrás de otra sin pensarlo y de repente quede estupefacta.

¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo? Pregunto Héctor confundido.

Lo siento no sé que me paso. De verdad discúlpame – dije avergonzada.

¿Qué tan cierto es lo que acabas de decir? – me pregunto.

Pues supongo que es cierto, no te puedo negar que estoy confundida y ahora aun mas. Discúlpame.

Al contrario disculpa…

No tienes la culpa – lo interrumpí antes de que continuara.

Déjame terminar por favor – dijo el en tono serio – Discúlpame por decirte esto ahora pero si no lo dije antes es por temor a que te hiciera daño el saber mi verdad. Cuando te conocí vi en tus ojos tantas tristeza y tanto dolor que sentía que tenia que protegerte y cuidarte pero sin darme cuenta creo que me fui enamorando de ti y cuando lo descubrí me llene de temor y por eso no dije nada y esta mañana cuando escuche que estabas saliendo con alguien me llene de tristeza y de rabia por no haberte dicho esto antes, sentí que te perdería y dolió tanto. Discúlpame tu a mi pero ¡Te Amo! Y no puedo hacer nada contra eso.

Las palabras de Héctor me dejaron aun mas sorprendida que las mías. Nunca pensé que todo esto estaba pasando en su vida.

Dime algo por favor Sofía – dijo con la mirada perdida – Dime que es lo que estas pensando.

Yo no quería decir nada porque las palabras se perdieron en mi boca en ese momento solo me deje embargar de todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese preciso momento y lo único que logre hacer fue lanzarme en sus brazos y besarlo.

Fue un beso limpio, lleno de tanta dulzura, amor, cariño, protección, verdad era como si fuera la primera vez que alguien me besara como si fuera la primera vez que yo besara a alguien. Olvide de una forma diferente tantas cosas. Olvide mi pasado y me desconecte de muchas cosas. Sentí como si con ese beso la vida volviera a mi cuerpo, como si mis heridas hubieran sido sanadas. De repente vi una luz cegadora pero hermosa, un arco iris que me enseño tantos colores desconocidos para mi hasta entonces.

Con ese beso desee una nueva vida, desee una familia, un hogar, una casa, una felicidad hasta ahora desconocida para mí. Me sentía como un niño con juguete nuevo… ¡ME SENTIA VIVA!... ¡ENAMORADA Y FELIZ!

Nunca pensé que algún día me le declararía a una persona de esta manera – dijo Héctor.

Pues honestamente yo nunca he sido de prototipos así qué que bueno que no haya sido igual a las demás veces.

Pues no fue igual ni en la forma en como lo hice y mucho menos en lo que me hiciste sentir – me dijo y sonrió enrojecido.

Creo que esto va a sonar a locura – dije – Pero no te imaginas todo lo que he esperado por ti. Te amo…

Creo que has esperado lo mismo que yo he esperado por ti – dijo con una sonrisa casi triúnfate en su rostro.

A partir de ese momento Héctor y yo comenzamos una relación basada en el amor que sentíamos, en verdades y básicamente en el respeto. Al principio mis padres como todos los demás no aceptaban nuestra relación pero al ver lo feliz que él me hacia se dieron por vencidos y aceptaron lo que había entre los dos. También deje de soñar con David y recuerdo que la ultima noche que lo vi me dijo que era hora de que alguien mas se ocupara de mi, que ya podía irse tranquilo porque me dejaba en las mejores manos y sabia que esa personita con la que me dejaba jamás me haría daño pero que de igual forma él siempre se estaría al pendiente de mi.

Al encontrar a Héctor me encontré a mi misma, encontré a mi corazón, encontré mi felicidad…

Después de un año de novios decidimos que era tiempo de formalizar más nuestra relación y nos casamos un 16 de Febrero en una ceremonia sencilla e intima pero la mejor de todas. Todo fue tranquilo rodeado de flores, de las personas que nos conocían y nos querían y de todo el amor que nos teníamos. A los seis meses me dieron la noticia que estaba embarazada y a los nueve meses tuvimos entre nuestros brazos a una hermosa nena a la que le pusimos por nombre Isabella Sofía. Ella era dulce y hermosa como su madre como decía el mismo Héctor y tenía los ojitos idénticos a los de su padre los cuales brillaban igual que los de él cuando me miraban fijamente.

Mi hijita y su papá me amaban y me daban la felicidad que por tanto tiempo en algún momento de mi vida se me fue negada.

Hoy después de tantos años alejada del amor, del cariño, de la felicidad puedo decirles que no es malo soñar con el amor y aunque a veces no es suficiente pues hacerlo nos ayuda a valorarlo cuando lo encontramos. En el momento en el que conocí al amor de mi vida pude sacar esa escena a la vida real e hice de ella la película más hermosa jamás contada. Nunca quise estar sola pero al haberlo estado viví muchas cosas que me hicieron enfrentarme a mis peores miedo los mismos que en su momento trajeron de vuelta la felicidad a mi vida y comprendí que lo que en un momento creí que era mi felicidad pues simplemente fue una ilusión que yo misma cree al verme sola porque la verdadera felicidad la encontré cuando encontré a Héctor.

Ahora ya no me pregunto lo que se sentirá porque por fin siento lo que es el amor porque encontré a ese alguien que me ayudo a dejarme de sentir sola. Encontré a alguien a quien amar y poner mi vida en sus manos hasta el final, ya que siempre hubo ese alguien para mí.

Ahora solo le pido a Dios que cuide de mi Isabella para que nunca pase lo que su madre paso y aunque sé que no siempre podre cuidarla del mundo y de los demás, sé que mi hija es fuerte y yo siempre estaré a su lado para cuidarla y protegerla hasta donde pueda.

Mamá – dijo mi bebe que ahora ya no es tan bebe y cuenta ya con 10 añitos de vida – Podrías traducir por favor esa canción que tanto te gusta escuchar.

Claro que si mi Isa – dije sonriendo – Pero prométeme que le pondrás mucha atención – Le dije y comencé a traducirle lo que ambas íbamos escuchando.

_Esta vez_

_Me pregunto que se siente_

_Encontrar a alguien en esta vida_

_Ese alguien con quien todos soñamos_

_Pero soñar no es suficiente_

_Así que esperare por algo real_

_Yo sé lo que es sentir_

_El momento en que no conocimos_

_Y acabara como una escena_

_Fuera de la pantalla_

_Así que aguantare la respiración_

_Hasta el final_

_Hasta ese momento en que encuentre a _

_Alguien con quien estar por siempre_

_Porque nadie quiere ser el último_

_Porque todos queremos sentir que alguien se preocupa_

_Alguien para amar y poner mi vida en sus manos_

_¿Habrá alguien así para mí?_

_Porque nadie quiere ir por su propia cuenta_

_Todos quieren saber que no están solos_

_Alguien mas que sienta lo mismo en cualquier parte_

_¿Habrá alguien para mí allá afuera?_

_Esta noche_

_Afuera en las calles en la luz de la luna_

_Esto se sentirá tan bien_

_Es como un deja vu_

_Estar aquí contigo_

_Así que aguantare la respiración_

_Podrá ser este el fin_

_Será este el momento en que encontré a_

_Alguien con quien estar por siempre_

_Porque nadie quiere ser el último_

_Porque todos queremos sentir que alguien se preocupa_

_Alguien para amar y poner mi vida en sus manos_

_¿Habrá alguien así para mí?_

_Porque nadie quiere ir por su propia cuenta_

_Todos quieren saber que no están solos_

_Alguien mas que sienta lo mismo en cualquier parte_

_Habrá alguien para mí allá afuera_

_No puedes rendirte_

_Cuando estas buscando ese diamante en bruto_

_Porque nunca sabes_

_Cuando se aparecerá_

_Asegúrate de conservarlo_

_Porque podría ser el único_

_El único que tú esperas._

¿Mama y ese alguien al que tú esperabas era a mi papá? – pregunto Isabella.

Tu madre nunca ha esperado a nadie mas – dijo Héctor mientras nos daba a Isa y a mí un beso – Nunca o… ¿Me equivoco?

Siempre espere por ti, eso te lo dije hace mucho tiempo y hoy vuelvo y te lo repito – dije con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

Eeeehhhh! Yo soy el fruto del amor entre mi papi y mi mami – gritaba Isabella en mis brazos.

Siempre ha sido y siempre será así mi pequeña – dijo Héctor con su brillo genuino en sus ojos que salía cuando miraba a su hija o me miraba a mi – Por siempre mi bebe.

Y para siempre – dije al ver la escena de mi hija y mi esposo.

¿Mamá porque escogiste a mi papá entre todos los otros hombres que se interesaban por ti porque debieron de ser muchos ya que eres muy linda? – pregunto Isabella de repente.

A mi si que me gustaría que respondieras esa pregunta – dijo Héctor divertido por las ocurrencias de nuestra hija.

¿Mamá? – pregunto Isa algo desesperada al no escuchar mi respuesta.

Pues no habían muchos hombres interesados por mi – les respondí a ambos.

Me parece que esa no fue la pregunta – dijo Héctor siguiendo el juego de Isabella.

Pues lo escogí porque cuando lo vi por primera vez muy en el fondo supe que pertenecía a él. Sentía una conexión extraña pero me lleno tanto de felicidad sentirme así, al principio sentía miedo y me aterraba volverme a enamorar…

¿Mamá porque te daba miedo enamorarte? – dijo Isa.

Obviamente no quería contarle toda aquella triste historia a mi hija y pues tampoco quería volver a recordarla pero tenia que contestarle algo o no me dejaría de preguntar.

Pues hija porque cuando uno se enamora de la persona equivocada siempre termina sufriendo, digamos que son cosas de grande que dentro de algunos años desafortunadamente tendrás que experimentar.

Continua – dijo Héctor.

Pero el día que saque todo lo que sentía por él pues mi corazón por fin pudo respirar profundo y disfrutar de la sensación que eso me otorgaba. Me sentí libre y supremamente feliz y aun más cuando escuche todo lo que sentía él por mi, entonces comprendí que pase por todo lo que tuve que pasar para aprender a reconocer el verdadero amor cuando lo tuviera delante de mí. Hoy sin miedo puedo decir que me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo y me has regalado a la personita mas especia… Mi hijita…

Te quiero mami – dijo Isabella sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

Te amo Sofía, gracias por escogerme y hacerme tan feliz todos estos años – dijo Héctor y abrazo a Isa y a mi.

Yo los amo a los dos – dije triunfante.

…Y nos unimos en un abrazo que nunca terminaría…

La vida te hace pasar por muchas experiencias tristes y otras no muy tristes pero al experimentarlas es cuando te das cuenta lo que en tu vida vale la pena y lo que nunca lo valió. Por más lágrimas que haya en tu rostro no tengas miedo de secarlas y continuar el camino. Sofía sufrió y lloro mucho pero a pesar de esto al final aprendió a aceptar, valorar y defender con uñas y dientes su felicidad.

El amor es un sentimiento al que solo sabes reconocer cuando has llorado y sufrido muchas veces. Muchas veces no nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos y solo reaccionamos cuando ya lo hemos perdido… Por eso disfruta, goza, y valora lo que tienes porque quizás jamás podrás volver a encontrar algo igual y mucho menos mejor. Los años pasan y te enseñan muchas cosas que con el tiempo te das cuenta lo que has dejado perder solo por buscar cosas que siempre tuviste y nunca quisiste ver. Lo que hoy se desecha mañana lo puedes necesitar. Ama libremente… Sin límites, sin obstáculos, sin barreras… Y mas importante sin MIEDOS…

Sofía A. Ferrer. S.

…Angie Alice Ramírez…


End file.
